Utau Productions
by KimidoriKyudo
Summary: What happens when one young manager has to take over her grandfather's business? What happens when one person has to manage 5 other idols? Will the pressure get to her or will she make it through this? May contain ElswordXAisha, EveXChung and RenaXRaven. Rated T for language.


The sunlight shone through my curtains as I lay in bed. When the sunlight hit my face I crinkled my nose and sat up. I looked at the clock and it was only 11:00 AM.

"WAIT! IT'S 11 ALREADY!?"

I shot out of bed and went to brush my teeth. As I did that I thought to myself, _I'm going to be late for work! It's only my first day and I don't even have any idols!_

__Managing idols. That's my job. I took over the family business since my grandfather is in the hospital. It was my first day and I still haven't find anyone with that special star quality that gramps was always talking about.

Oh! Right. I almost forgot to introduce myself! My name's Rena. I am 23 years old and currently I live by myself in an old, run-down apartment building. I would be living in a nice condo but I have to save up money for the agency.

When I was ready for the day I ran out the door and headed to the agency building as fast as my legs could take me.

I stopped outside of a three-story building with closed blinds and a sign who's letters had been worn away over time. _Utau Productions._ Now don't let the name make you think we only take in singers. We have dancers and actors too, but they're all on leave since they're my grandpa's idols. I had to find my own idols if I wanted the business to succeed.

Right before I walked in I heard two young people fighting. Boy, does saying that make me feel old. I went to see what was going on as the adult around here.

"Excuse me? May I ask what's going on here?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I'll tell you what's going on! This BRAT bumped into me and didn't even apologize!" A girl with purple pigtails said. She was about 17 or so.

"Who are you calling a brat you, you, you shorty!" Now this kid had red hair and was probably 14 based on his choice of words. He was taller than the girl but he still had a lot more growing to do.

"Excuse me!? I am the perfect height for my age!"

"Oh yeah? And how old are you? Ten?" He snickered at his comment.

"Ugh! Are you blind or something!? I'm 16! And what's your problem twirp!"

"My problem is that you're getting upset over an apology!"

They got closer to each other, staring intensely. Fire in their eyes. Until, "Ahem! Well, I guess I'll just be on my way."

"Wait!" the purpled haired girl called out.

"Yeah! I need someone here so she'll have someone to go crying to!"

"Oh really? Is that a challenge Mr.I'mTallerThanYou?"

"Only if you want it to be." he smirked.

"Challenge. Accepted."

I can't believe I was really going to be dragged into this. I still had interviews and meetings to attend to! What am I going to do?

I decided to follow them to make sure no one got hurt. We walked and walked until we reached an empty warehouse. Perfect place to mess around in.

I asked, "So what exactly is the challenge? Are you guys fighting or racing? I need to know so I can re-schedule my interviews."

The red haired boy spoke up and said, "Staring contest! This time NO INTERRUPTIONS."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

Moments later, the staring contest was ready to begin. They stared. And stared. And stared. And just kept on staring.

"Really, they're just kids." I murmured.

"I heard that." They said in unison.

I began to wonder if this would ever end, but then I saw that they were tearing up. After 15 more seconds they were ready to give up. I waited eagerly to leave. Come on! Just blink already!

"Ha! You blinked!"

"I did not!" said. I was sort of getting ised to that name now, even if he wasn't taller than me.

"Finally. I have to get back to work n-"

I was stopped mid-sentence when I heard a buzz came from my cell phone. Turns out, all of my meetings were canceled. Great. I glared at the two that were still fighting over their contest. And that's when I had a great idea.

"Alright you two!" They didn't hear me. "Hey!" Still not loud enough. "LISTEN UP!"

My voice echoed throughout the empty space and they froze to listen to me.

"Ahem. Because of you all of my meetings were canceled! So I just had a great idea!"

"Which is?" The Mister had said.

"You two," I pointed at the two of them, "are going to be my idols! I will be your manager so anything I say goes! You hear?"

The girls face lit up, "We're going to be idols!? That's so cool! I'll do anything!"

"Tch. Like she would be famous..."

"What was that?" A dark aura surrounded the girl.

"That's another thing. No fighting!" I sighed, "So do you guys think you're up for it?"


End file.
